


Up the Ante

by JenT



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy and Clarke are soulmates, F/M, Finn is an ass, Jot that down, Kink Meme 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT/pseuds/JenT
Summary: From the Kink Meme 2020 promptFinn loses big money to bell at the poker table; gets desperate and offers Clarke up in trade. Bellamy calls his bluff, Clarke flips her shit when she finds out, breaks up with Finn on the spot, and gets fucked really good.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	Up the Ante

Clarke hates these parties, the loud music, the cigar smoke, the pizza boxes and paper plates in her kitchen. She lets Finn host them because she knows how much he wants to be liked by her friends. They will never like him, but he doesn’t seem to realize that.

It’s poker tonight. Finn has no poker face. Murphy can bluff his way through anything, Bellamy and Miller actually know how to play the game. Finn is currently all in, on a hand Clarke knows he is going to lose even without seeing what the other three have. She walks around the table then, sees everyone’s cards. Bellamy is going to win this hand, again. It just pisses Finn off more when Bellamy wins anyway.

Miller and Murphy fold, cross their arms over their chests and watch as Finn stares at Bellamy trying to read him. Clarke doesn’t know why he even tries.

“What will be BoyBand?” Bellamy asks, tapping his fingers on the table. When Finn doesn’t answer, Bellamy continues, “Are you going to fold or not?”

“No.” Finn replies, defiant. He lays his cards on the table. Clarke cringes on the inside when Bellamy lays his cards on the table. Finn has lost this round. As usual.

Miller and Murphy each high five Bellamy, Clarke just rolls her eyes at them. She has known them all since high school, she only met Finn once she got to college. Octavia and Raven went on a beer run, well Raven had to go inside since Octavia was underage but they were out of the apartment.

“One more!” Finn says, grabbing the deck.

“You don’t have anymore chips, what are you going to bet with? Real money?” Murphy asks, taking his cards in his hands.

“I’ll think of something.” Finn answers.

The hand ends just as terrible, Murphy and Miller bailing early. Clarke suspects it’s a set up to embarrass Finn anyway. In the end Finn loses, again. Bellamy stands up triumphant.

Bellamy crosses his arms on the table, looks at Finn. “So, what’s my reward. That wasn’t a freebie.”

Finn panics, looks around the apartment he shares with Clarke. Clarke has no idea what Finn thinks he’s doing.

“Clarke!” Finn finally says.

“What?” she answers.

“No, Bellamy can have Clarke for the night. I know he’s always had the hots for her anyway.” Finn answers. Clarke can feel her cheeks burning.

“That isn’t funny man,” Miller tells him. Bellamy goes to Finn, grabs his shirt in his fists. Miller and Murphy stand up to stand between them.

“You know I’m right, Blake. I’ve seen the way you stare at her when she isn’t looking. When you think I’m not looking. Go ahead, she has my permission.”

Clarke feels her face go beet red. She is going to fucking kill Finn.

“Permission? I don’t need your fucking permission to do anything, Finn. This is my apartment remember? We are not married. I can do whatever the hell I want, with who ever the hell I want. Get the fuck out of my apartment. NOW.”

  
Clarke is so mad she didn’t even realize Octavia and Raven had came back.

“Whoa, Clarke, don’t get drastic...” Whatever else Finn was going to say is lost when Bellamy’s fist connects with his jaw. Miller and Murphy have stepped away from them, probably eager to watch the beat down.

“Drastic? You want drastic. Get the hell out and stay out!”

“Finn, you can come home with me tonight.” Raven tells him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away. “You can stay with me while you find somewhere else to live.”

**  
Everyone else filters out after that, leaving Bellamy and Clarke the only ones left. Bellamy is helping her clean up, or rather doing all the clean up by himself. Clarke has been sitting on the couch, alternating between raging at Finn and crying for the better part of an hour.

“Fuck, you were fucking right about him all along! You have no idea how much I hate that.”

“Yeah, I do Princess.”

That stupid fucking nickname, the way he says it in a voice lower than normal, it still makes her just as wet as it did when they were in high school. She doesn’t know how Bellamy looks at her, how he might feel about her. But, it seems as though her years long crush on him is still there.

“Is there anything else I can do before I go?” He asks.

“Yeah, there is.” She stands up, goes to the kitchen island, leans against him.

She stuns both of them when she pulls him down for a kiss. It’s chaste at first, until he wraps his big arms around her waist, tugs her closer. She feels his hands all over her back and they aren’t even moving. She wonders what else about him is large.

“Want to find out?” He says softly, his mouth has moved from hers down the column of her throat.

“Uh, did I say that out loud?”

“Mmm,” she hears him murmur in response, his mouth sucking at the pulse point on her neck. He moves back to her mouth, slipping his tongue inside. She melts against him, goes practically limp in his arms. He moves his hands down her back and over her ass, slotting them behind her knees and hoisting her up. She wraps her legs around his waist as he walks them to her room.

He kicks the door shut with one leg and throws her on the bed, shucking his pants and boxers before he pounces on top of her. She laughs at the movement. His mouth is on hers again, his hands moving down to remove her panties, her skirt hiked up long before they made it to the bed.

He pulls back to stare at her for a few seconds, she silently pleads with him not to talk. She’s too afraid talking will ruin the mood.

“If you want me to stop, now is the time to say something.” Damn, she should have known he would be all about consent. She’s grateful, but he’s about to ruin this moment. Instead of saying anything, she rolls over to her bedside table to grab a condom. She rolls on to her back and hands it to him.

“Good choice.” He says tearing the package open with his teeth. She laughs again.

“Stop talking.”

He rolls the condom on and enters her in one long push. He’s bigger than Finn and the stretch stings, tears prickling her eyes. He must notice her grimace because he stills, mouthing her neck again, waits for her breath to even out a bit before he starts moving in and out of her. She wiggles beneath him, trying to get the right movement on her clit, like she has to with Finn. Bellamy must know what she is doing because he lifts one of her legs over his shoulder, puts his own hand on her clit. Finn would never dream of doing this to her she knows.

It’s not long before she feels an orgasm starting, she knows he can tell because he starts moving faster. He drops his chest to hers so his weight is on her, whispers in her ear, “Come for me, baby.” She comes with a shout, biting his arm so she doesn’t wake her neighbors up.

He rolls off her then, pulling her into his side. She starts to wonder why he didn’t try and finish when he startles her and rolls her on top of him. She has to fight Finn to be on top.

She settles herself over his cock and lowers herself, using her hands as leverage. She has also never had more than one orgasm with Finn. Lexa could get three or four out of her and God she misses that.

“We can try for five next time.” She stares down at him, sees him smiling, realizes she is talking out loud again.

“Next time?” She likes the sound of that.


End file.
